Witch Club
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: What if the winx were never really fairies, what if they were...witches? Adventures will begin as they meet the Trix and befriend them but what will happen when they have to save the world, will they do it or will they rule it? Rate K plus
1. Cloud Tower's new witches

**Hello my fellow readers! I am here with a new story, I know I should be updating my other stories but I'm just so bored of them right now and don't know what to write next for those. And this idea has been in my mind for a long time so I decided to write it down. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Cloud Tower's new witches**

Bloom walked down the hall of Cloud Tower, she was wearing a blue tee with a black jacket and black jeans. She wore purple boots and a black dragon necklace in her neck.

"Hey Bloom!" a girl with long blonde hair called she was wearing a half purple t-shirt with a black sun in it and a black miniskirt that had a black moon on it's right side. She wore purple combat boots with black socks that reached her knees. She also wore a necklace with a black sun and moon in it.

"Hey Stella" Bloom said

"You ready for a fantastic year?" Stella asked

"Yupe, where are the rest of the girls?" Bloom asked looking around

"Right here" a voice said and they turned around to find four girls

The first girl had light brown hair. She wore a purple tee and a black miniskirt. She also had black boots. She was also wearing a necklace of a flower that was black in color. She is Flora.

The second girl had curly brown hair. She was wearing a black tee that had purple swirls in them and black jeans that reached her knees. She was wearing a necklace that had a black swirl in it. She is Aisha.

The third girl had blue hair that was in two ponytails. She was wearing a dark blue tee with "ROCK" written in black. She wore black baggy pants and purple sport shoes. She also had a necklace with a black musical note in it. She is Musa.

The last girl had purple hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a dark purple tee that had blue linings. She also wore a purple miniskirt under which she wore black leggings. She wore purple combat boots. She also had a necklace that had a black shockwave in it. She is Tecna.

"Hey girls!" Bloom greeted her friends

"Hi Bloom, Stella" Flora greeted them with a smile

"Can we go to our rooms? I'm tired, I heard we were in the same dorms" Musa said as she pulled her red suitcase that had the same musical note as her necklace. The other girls suitcases also had the image of their necklaces. Bloom's suitcase was dark blue. Stella's was bloody red. Flora's was dark pink. Aisha's was dark green. Tecna's was dark purple.

"Ok, but where are our rooms?" Bloom asked as she looked around

"I think I saw the room number of every student on the notice board" Tecna said

"Ok, so where is the notice board?" Stella asked

"I think it's over there" Tecna said as they walked to a corner but it was a dead end.

"Let's admit it, were lost!" Musa said as she sat on the floor

"Maybe we can ask her" Flora said as she pointed towards a girl with brown hair that reached her waist and had yellow streaks at the bottom. The girl was reading something in her iphone. Flora walked towards her.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are" Flora said as she poked the girl and the girl turned around.

She was wearing a dark blue tee with a white skull in it. She had a black leather jacket over the tee that had sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was wearing a black miniskirt that was halfway to her knees. She wore black boots that reached her knees. She had milky white skin and blue eyes and was wearing mascara. She also had a necklace with a black heart.

"Oh, hi there, what did you just ask?" the girl asked Flora

"I asked if you could tell us where we are" Flora said

"Oh, your near the library" the girl replied

"I'm Flora, you?" Flora asked

"Sierra…Sierra Crystals" the girl or Sierra replied and the other girls introduced themselves to her.

"Could you tell us where we'll find the notice board Sierra?" Musa asked

"Sure, it's right in that corner" Sierra said as she pointed to a corner which was on the opposite side of where Tecna had taken them. The girls glared at Tecna.

"What? Witches make mistakes, right?" Tecna asked

"What do you want with the notice board anyway?" Sierra asked as she turned to them

"We wanted to check which room were supposed to be in" Aisha replied

"Uhh, you have to see the names on the door of the rooms to find out…" Sierra said and the girls glared at Tecna again

"Witches make mistakes!" Tecna said

"I'll take you there, I have to go find my room as well" Sierra said

"Thanks Sierra" Musa said

Sierra started walking through the corner and soon they were in the place where the rooms were located.

**That's all for now, you can expect a late update because I have so many stories to update. Anyways, if you've read my story other stories, than you'll know who Sierra is. She's my OC. She's not really in other stories but she often in author's notes. I thought she'd fit in the story cause she's supposed to be Goth. I hope you like the first chapter, and please tell me what you thought about it!**


	2. Trix

**Me: hey guys, I'm back! I'm truly sorry of this chapter is short and…**

**Sierra: Horrible. That's exactly what it is, cause this story is stupid like every other one of your stories!**

**Me: It's true *starts crying hysterically***

**Sierra: yeah, and your never going to improve!**

**Me: That's true as well! *cries more***

**Sierra: Get ready with tomatoes cause you'll be throwing them at this freak *points at me by the end of the chapter *points towards the author's note at the end of this chapter***

**Me: Try to enjoy!**

**Sierra: No one blames you if you don't!**

**Chapter 2: Trix **

"So, what fun do you girls want to have this semester?" Sierra asked as she looked at the girls

"I always wanted to wreck some havoc in Alfea" Flora said and the others nodded

"Those fairies are so low!" Stella said

"Well, your going to get tons of chance to do that" Sierra said smirking

"Really? How bad are the tricks going to be?" Bloom asked

"Pretty bad" Sierra said

"Sounds fun then" Tecna said

"Oh, your going to never forget it, I think you should meet the trix" Sierra said

"The trix? Who are they?" Musa asked

"Your first year? Figures, everyone knows the Trix there the meanest and badest witches in the school maybe even in the whole universe" Sierra said

"They sound lame" Aisha said falling in the sofa of the living room

"The definitely aren't, there like the queens of Cloud Tower, everyone worships them" Sierra said

"If they worship then there just too weak, I'm sure we'll be able to top them" Flora said

"Good luck with that, although you might just" Sierra said

"Do you worship them too?" Stella asked

"Me? Not at all, I'm a loner the trix don't do anything to me at all, and I hate them to hell" Sierra said

"Why are you so different?" Bloom asked

"The same reason you are, you're the witch of the dark dragon right?" Sierra asked looking at her necklace

"Yeah, you?" Bloom asked

"Tell me all of yours and I'll say mine" Sierra said

"Sounds fair, I'm witch of nature" Flora said

"Witch of technology" Tecna said

'Witch of tides" Aisha said

"Witch of dark sun and moon" Stella said

"Witch of deafening music" Musa said

"Nice I'm the witch of black heart" Sierra said pointing towards herself

"Black heart? I've never heard of that" Tecna said

"Well you see, with my powers I can make people fight even the bestest of friends and even lovers, even you girls" Sierra said

"Whoa that's an awful power and I like it" Flora said

"So, I'm off, have fun and I'll probably see you around" Sierra said

"Ok, see ya!" Bloom said and Sierra walked out of the dorm

"Let's go do some exploring!" Tecna said

"And get lost again?" Musa asked

"No, I'm sure we'll find our way again" Tecna said and the others nodded and left the dorm along with her.

**After some time**

"I wish Sierra was here" Musa groaned and with the tone of her voice you could very much say that they were lost. Again.

"Hey! There are some girls over there *points towards three girls* Let's ask them!" Flora said and they ran towards them

"Umm, excuse me, could you please tell us where we are right now?" Flora asked

The girls turned around one of them had long silver hair, the other had long brown hair while the other one had short curl blue hair.

"Who are you?" the girl with the silver hair asked

"I'm Flora and these are my friends" Flora said

"Is this your first year?" the one with the brown hair asked

"Yes, it is" Flora said

"Well, then I suppose you don't know us" the one with the blue hair asked

"Not really" Flora said

"But you should, I'm Icy, this is Darcy and this is Stormy" Icy said as she pointed towards the two other girls, "Were the Trix"

"That's great, could you like just tell us where the dorms are?" Musa asked

"No one talks to us like that" Darcy said

"I don't care, are you going to tell us or not?" Stella asked

"Look, you probably don' know but were the queens of this school" Icy said

"Look, I know who you are, now could you just tell us or step out of the way" Flora said and Icy growled

"Who exactly told you about us, they seem to have not warned you" Darcy said

"A witch named Sierra Crystals told us, and seriously we don't care who you are" Aisha said

"I like your attitude, it's definitely witchy but listen to me and don't listen to Sierra" icy said

"We don't care" Bloom said and the girls walked to no where in particular

"I like those girls" Icy said

"I'd like to teach them a lesson" Stormy said

"No, they definitely have power and we should try to befriend them" Icy said

"Them?" Darcy asked surprised

"Yes them, they'll be helpful in our plan" Icy said

**That's all! I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
